Artificial
by Rowan Rosethorne
Summary: Someone came to save Hephaistion from the poison that ended his life. Nothing that was written in history ever became the same when Xerxes Kronus Darius, Prince of Persia returned. Crossover with an AU Harry Potter pls give it a chance...on hiatus
1. Enter Xerxes, Prince of Persia?

**Title:** Artificial

**Chapter Title:** Enter Xerxes...Prince of Persia? 1?

**Author:** Sandrei

**Summary:** Someone came to save Hephaistion from the poison that ended his life. Nothing that was written in history ever became the same when Xerxes Kronus Darius returned. _Crossover with an **AU **Harry Potter_

**AN:** Ok...I am totally obsessed with Hephaistion and with the actor playing his character, Jared Leto. I was pretty pissed off with Alexander what with his affairs. With Roxanne I could sympathize, Statira was OK but Bagoas? Come on...you have got to be kidding me when you implied that the most powerful man on earth at that time slept with another king's leftover...anyways, the x-over thingy...I am totally serious when I say Alternative Universe for Harry Potter! Don't believe me? Wait and see...hehe...

**Disclaimer:** Hephaistion, Alexander and all other characters that are familiar to you belongs to WB, Oliver Stone, history and a lot more people, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, WB and a lot more people. Only Xerxes Kronus and other unfamiliar characters are mine. No illegal manufacturing or distribution is intended therefore no money is being made. This is just a product of a fifteen-year-old girl's imagination.

**Read and review pls...thanks...**

**_I. Enter Xerxes...Prince of Persia?_**

**Babylon.**

The land where I was born.

The land my father once ruled.

The land where I was exiled from.

The land I left at the age of thirteen.

The land now ruled by Alexander the Great, the man who considers himself as King of Asia.

My name is Xerxes Kronus Darius, former prince of Persia, disowned son of the former great king Darius III and a philosopher from the hidden but much talked about Emerald Isle, a kingdom of greatness amidst the Northern barbaric tribes of Europe, the Celts and the Britons.

My destination?

Babylon.

The summon to go home came as a surprise for me. It was from my beloved younger sister Princess Statira, the only member of my former family who knows of my current location.

It has been twenty long years since I last saw her and she was just a young girl at the age of seven back then. From my spies and our annual correspondence with each other, I have learned that the man proclaiming himself as the son of Zeus-Amon, Alexander of Pella took her as his second wife.

Such an arrogant prick, that Macedonian king who according to rumors also took my father's then eunuch-in-training Bagoas as his lover, all the while balancing his time between two wives and flaunting his second-in-command general as his beloved above all else.

HIS Lover. Ah yes, Blue Eyes. That is the name that I have given the beautiful Macedonian. You see, I may be gone from the place but my eyes and ears will forever lounge at the vast and lush gardens and palaces of Babylon, or at least until I am alive.

Blue eyes. He is the reason why I am being called back to the kingdom that threw me away. You see, if there is one good thing my father drilled into our head when we were young, it is this: "You must never be bitter in your defeat."

Such irony eh? He himself felt no bitterness I suppose. After all, he did run away from the fight before it was finished, did he not?

However, my father's descent to cowardice is not the point of my sudden trip back home. No, it is Statira's kindness that beckons me back to the deep ports of Persia. She felt no bitterness that her husband loved someone much more then he loves her. On the contrary...

My sister has informed me thru her forever-faithful messengers that she has seen Alexander's barbaric first wife, Roxanne plotting behind the Great King's back. What is the objective of her scheme? Poisoning Hephaistion Amynthor, Patroclus of Achilles, Alexander's beloved. Blue Eyes.

I am afraid I have grown fond of that man. What with the tales of my spies and with Statira's barely hidden worshipping words about the general. It seems to me that my little Statira has fallen for her husband's most beloved lover. How ironic is that?

Enough of my ramblings though, I have arrived in the place I once called home. Babylon.

Hate it? like it?

tell me...press that button labeled "Review"...you know you want to


	2. On the Mercy of Hades

**Title:** Artificial

**Chapter Title:** On the Mercy of Hades... 2?

**Author:** Sandrei

**Summary:** Someone came to save Hephaistion from the poison that ended his life. Nothing that was written in history ever became the same when Xerxes Kronus Darius returned. _Crossover with an **AU **Harry Potter_

**AN:** First off...hugs and kisses and a million thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter. Ok, so this chapter will center on Hephaistion's contemplation about everything between Alexander and himself while he lay on his deathbed and that's about it.

**AN2:** To those who reviewed and said that they can't believe this is a crossover with HP...**I'm telling you that HP is a total AU**...the characters are there and everything, the houses and all but the concept of a wizarding school is so totally removed...if you noticed in the first chapter...**I gave a hint about HP there...think of where was Xerxes all these years...**there...I'll shut up now coz I think I gave you enough clues

**Disclaimer:** Hephaistion, Alexander and all other characters that are familiar to you belongs to WB, Oliver Stone, history and a lot more people, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, WB and a lot more people. Only Xerxes Kronus and other unfamiliar characters are mine. No illegal manufacturing or distribution is intended therefore no money is being made. This is just a product of a fifteen-year-old girl's imagination.

**Read and review pls...thanks...**

* * *

**Previously...**

Enough of my ramblings though, I have arrived in the place I once called home. Babylon.

Xerxes Kronus Darius

* * *

**II. On the Mercy of Hades...**

I knew that I was a hated man. That much was expected for loving a king, for loving Alexander the Great but most of all, for being loved by him.

Look at me, speaking as if it is all in the past.

I guess that when I think about it, looking at everything that has happened in my life, from the passionate boy in Pella to the hated general in Babylon, I have come a long way and I have changed.

Hephaistion Amynthor was not the only one who changed though.

Sometimes, when I look at him, I have to hide the shudder that passes my body upon looking at his blank eyes. He has changed so much! Oh, don't get me wrong for I can still see some of my precious Alexander hiding inside the broken king in front of me.

Sometimes, when no one is looking, the familiar glint of that beloved boy peeks from the feared man's eyes. Those are the moment when I find myself turning back to the simple boy in Pella who has just defeated the king's son. Those moments however are too few.

Alexander and I are not the only ones that changed.

Even our love, the love that he said was a gift from his true father Zeus-Amon, changed.

And now, as I lay in my deathbed, I see just how much our love has changed.

Many have always loved Alexander, for many consider him Great.

I remember the words that King Philip spoke to him when we were young after he successfully tamed oxhead, his beloved horse, "Find thyself a greater kingdom my son, for Macedonia is too little for you."

And also Philip's words to his son before his assasination, "People say that Philip is a great general but they say Alexander is simply great!"

Even then, I believed the late king's words for I knew that Alexander would be remembered in history as the greatest king of all.

Like myself, many fell for that greatness in him yet only I got what we all wanted, his love, atleast that was before we arrived in Babylon.

Babylon changed everything between us. It is here where he found that eunuch, Bagoas. It is here where he found his wives, Roxanne and the sweet princess Statira.

Atfirst I held no contempt in his affairs. Afterall, our love was divine and I had the belief that only I have conqured his heart. How utterly foolish I was to not see the signs.

With Roxanne, things were simple for he needed an heir. With Statira, I even learned to like the princess for I knew she holds Alexander in great respect but never in love. Oh yes, I know that she likes me. I saw it in her eyes upon our return from the Hindu Kush. It is I that holds her affection though if the other companions learn of that fact, I do not even want to think of the consequences. Don't get me wrong for if we are talking about the Alexander of old, I can assure you that he would even find the situation amusing. But as I said, Alexander is not the one that I knew of old and with him, nothing is really assured and simple.

Now with Bagoas, our love became complicated.

Before, I brushed off Alexander's longing stares at the boy as lust. But even the blindest of men could not deny the fact that what he felt for the eunuch goes beyond that of lust. It was first considered as affection out of fascination, for even I myself could not deny the fact that the Persian boy is exotically beautiful.

Then that affection shifted into obsession. How do I know? Let's just say that spending cold nights alone in my tent during our campaign in India has opened my eyes.

It hurts to know that another man who holds a part of his heart shares his bed while I lie alone with no warmth but I never realized just how far that obsession for the eunuch got, until now.

I was poisoned lastnight. At the feast celebrated for our safe return in Babylon, pretty useless if you ask me for we have already been at the place for almost three months. That and the fact that Roxanne was the one to convince Alexander to have the feast should have alerted warning bells in my head.

However, I was too deep in wallowing in self-pity to realize that the feast may be a scheme by Roxanne. Afterall, I never thought she never learned to forgive me for giving Alexander the ring from Egypt on their wedding night. Foolish of her! Can't she see that it is no longer I who holds Alexander's heart? It is Bagoas Roxanne! Your one time ally is now your enemy for Alexander's heart!

I know that she never once considered Statira as competition for she knew that Alexander looks at the princess as a sister of sorts. It has always been me whom she hated with a passion. I guess that passion won out and forced her to do what she did last night.

I hold no bitterness for her however. As I lay in my deathbed, on the mercy of Hades for a few more minutes, I listen to the man who used to love me more than life itself mumble useless things while looking at the ports of his beloved city.

Can't you see that I am dying Alexander? Can't you even turn around and lie to me one last time and tell me that you love me? That is a lie that I am willing to bring to Hades with me.

Suddenly, as coldness gripped my heart and as Alexander continues to talk about the future, the doors to my suit burst open and struggling to look at who dared to defy Alexander's wish to leave us alone, I saw Queen Statira enter with the Persian minister and someone is behind them. The companion and Bagoas were not far behind, as well as the doctors, the royal guards and the servants.

I never heard Alexander's scornful remarks towards them because at that very moment my eyes came in contact with the greenest of all emeralds.

Looking at the man's eyes, I somehow knew that Hades would fail in taking me down to the underworld with him.

As I lie here trying to breathe and on the mercy of Hades, I think I may just have found my chance of salvation...both from death and from this life.

And as Statira struggled to speek in Greek, I heard words that baffled all of us Macedons inside the room.

1"Alexander...this is my brother...Xerxes Kronus Darius...Prince of Persia."

* * *

Read and Review! 

1 I don't know how to deal with Statira's accent in the movie so pls...you can just think of that accent and apply it in this fic...


	3. A Fiery Encounter

**Title:** Artificial

**Chapter Title:** A fiery Encounter 3?

**Author:** Sandrei

**Summary:** Someone came to save Hephaistion from the poison that ended his life. Nothing that was written in history ever became the same when Xerxes Kronus Darius returned. Crossover with an AU Harry Potter

**AN:** Again, first off, thanks to those who reviewed and gave their most welcomed opinions. Now, on certain reviews, I have prepared some answers.

**1. This** is story is based on the MOVIE of Oliver Stone, "Alexander". Yes I know that Bagoas was written on history and he did play a big part in history for he was responsible for bringing Darius III to the throne after the eunuch assassinated Artaxerxes III. However, seeing that Oliver found no importance in bringing up that fact and seeing that he presented Bagoas as a mere "slave", I took that impression and adapted it in this fic. Thus I said on my note at the first chapter that Bagoas is merely Darius III's leftover.

**2. This** is a fanfiction people! Meaning a fan of a certain fandom created some twisted stories based on the original story. In my case, I know that Phai holds a great place in Alexander's heart and that when he died it is as if a large part of Alexander himself died with him. It's just that my twisted mind came up with a plot that involves a lot of what ifs so...yeah...pls bear with me.

**3. I** am definitely planning to make Alexander super jealous and sorry in this fic for taking that damn Bagoas (sorry for his fans) as his "lover" because I am definitely making sweet Blue eyes fall for our mysterious disowned Persian prince.

**4. On** another note, Harry Potter and co will not appear in at least two or three more chapters including this one. I went over the plot and to my horror I discovered a great hole that can be a VERY big problem in the flow of the story. I was planning to post the Harry Potter chapter as the fourth chapter but because of the said blunder that I am currently fixing, I moved the fifth chapter up.

**Disclaimer:** Hephaistion, Alexander and all other characters that are familiar to you belongs to WB, Oliver Stone, history and a lot more people, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, WB and a lot more people. Only Xerxes Kronus and other unfamiliar characters are mine. No illegal manufacturing or distribution is intended therefore no money is being made. This is just a product of a fifteen-year-old girl's imagination.

**Read and review pls...thanks...**

**

* * *

Previously...**

"Alexander...this is my brother...Xerxes Kronus Darius...Prince of Persia."

Statira, Queen of Babylon.

* * *

**III. A Fiery Encounter**

Whispers broke out in the room after the queen's remark.

A Prince of Persia? How could it possibly be? Darius had no male heir and his oldest child is their queen, Statira!

"Silence! Explain yourself Statira!" Alexander ordered. Yet before the queen could reply, the alleged Persian royalty spoke in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Now is not the time for any explanations...your majesty...General Amynthor's life is hanging by a thread! I would gladly tell you everything myself...later...after I have healed the general."

The Great King Alexander could not believe that he has been ordered, albeit indirectly, by this man to shut up. He was preparing for a retort when the ever-sensible Ptolemy spoke up.

"Alexander, my king, perhaps it is for the best if we leave the room and allow the...prince...to do his craft."

"And leave my dear Patroclus in the hands of a stranger? Many a man consider me crazy for my dreams Ptolemy but I am not crazy enough to entrust Phai's life to a fool masquerading as a Persian prince!"

Emerald eyes flashed in anger at the king's harsh words and it's owner spoke once more.

"I have not traveled very far just to bicker with an imbecile of a man proclaiming himself as the high King of Asia. I came here to cure a patient upon my sister's request, for her king could not even identify a wolf in a sheep's clothing hiding behind his ranks. Now would you let me do my work or are you still going on about tending your huge ego? You know, even Darius knew when to yield and admit defeat!"

"Why you-"

"Alexander..."

It was Hephaistion's weak but firm voice that stopped Alexander from attacking Xerxes. When the king looked back at the bed where his lover lay, he found Hephaistion looking at the prince and not at him.

This only fired up Alexander's temper more and thankfully Ptolemy broke the tense silence in the room.

"Alexander, be reasonable! Please. We don't have any choice! There is no harm in allowing Prince Xerxes to look at Hephaistion's condition."

Alexander did not answer. He merely looked once more at Xerxes, then at Hephaistion lounging in the bed and left the room in a swirl of robes. Bagoas had an odd look in his face as he also looked at Xerxes before following his king outside. The companions had varying reactions such as doubt, suspicion, wariness and Cassander even sent Xerxes a sneer before they, with the guards and servants all trooped out as well.

Finally, only Ptolemy, Statira, the Persian Minister, Xerxes and Hephaistion were left inside the room.

"Thank you. Pls leave us!"

"Brother..."

"Statira, I will not be able to concentrate with you fretting behind my shoulders. I promise you I will make him well. Now, Go!"

The queen nodded and left with the minister in tow. Only Ptolemy remained behind.

"Pls, my lord..."

"Worry not Prince Xerxes. I only plan to give you a warning. Alexander prizes Phai above all, if something happens to him, even your sister being queen cannot protect your life."

"Thank you Master Ptolemy! I assure you that your words are taken heed."

Ptolemy nodded once and finally he left as well.

Turning to the shallow breathing Hephaistion whose eyes are currently shut in exhaustion, Xerxes took hold of one of the man's hands before taking out something from his pack.

Leaning close to the sleeping general, he spoke silently to Phai's ears.

"Sleep and dream Blue Eyes for when you awaken, nothing will be the same. That king of yours has nothing to worry about for I will be damned to Hades first before I let you die on me!"

With that he took a deep breath, kissed Hephaistion's hand and sliced the flesh near the man's beating pulse using the dagger in his hands.

Crimson stained the white sheets of the bed as Phai's blood continues to flow freely from the wound while Xerxes quietly looked on.

* * *

A cliffhanger...hehe...read and review...thanks... 


	4. Teaser! U knw U wnt 2 read it, Go on!

**Title:** Artificial

**Chapter Title:** Teaser

**Author:** Sandrei

**Summary:** Someone came to save Hephaistion from the poison that ended his life. Nothing that was written in history ever became the same when Xerxes Kronus Darius returned. Crossover with an AU Harry Potter

**AN:** I'll be gone for four days so I won't be able to update anymore this week. I am from a Catholic country and we are currently celebrating the holy week. My family and I are going on a trip so I give you this teaser. I hope that you guys will like it.

**Disclaimer: **Hephaistion, Alexander and all other characters that are familiar to you belongs to WB, Oliver Stone, history and a lot more people, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, WB and a lot more people. Only Xerxes Kronus and other unfamiliar characters are mine. No illegal manufacturing or distribution is intended therefore no money is being made. This is just a product of a fifteen-year-old girl's imagination.

**Read and review pls...thanks...**

* * *

**Interlude: Teaser...**

**Some **say that with his skills with the bow, he was born to be a hunter.

With the rush that accompanies his every hunt, he thinks that perhaps they may be right after all.

With his windblown hair as dark as the midnight color of the sky at dusk, and his green eyes burning with flames, he was their very own Eros.

He was a nymph to this mysterious kingdom. Hidden, enigmatic, beautiful. A gem kept hidden from scrutiny. Marked by Zeus himself thru that mystifying scar on his forehead. That is the only mark that adorns his perfect face.

He was their beautiful prince.

He was perfect Emerald.

Well he doesn't seem so perfect now, in Draco's arms.

Not anymore...

* * *

**They **have always feared him.

They have hated him for he was everything they were not.

They say that he is the scion from Hades. The alluring devil himself.

They are right.

A silver chord held his immaculate blonde hair loosely and his fathomless silver-gray eyes looked down to the body pressed closed to him.

He is Dragon, their dark prince.

Right now, they have every right to hate him.

He has just finished tainting their beloved prince Harold.

And he is down right please for doing so.

* * *

I took this from the supposed chapter four...hope you liked it people...

**Read and review...love you guys...**


	5. Memories of a King part I

**Title:** Artificial

**Chapter Title:** Memories of a King part I 4?

**Author:** Sandrei

**Summary:** Someone came to save Hephaistion from the poison that ended his life. Nothing that was written in history ever became the same when Xerxes Kronus Darius returned. Crossover with an AU Harry Potter

**AN: **I got guilty after posting the teaser so I wanted to just post the fourth chapter before going on a hiatus for four days but then the server was overloaded so it was of no use. I hope you will all like this chapter and thanks to those who reviewed.

My friend who is also an Alexander addict clarified that Bagoas the "Assassin" and Bagoas the "Lover" are two different people. Sorry for the mistake

**AN2:** This will be Alexander's POV. I thought that it is only fair since the other two main characters already had a chapter each. BTW...I just read "ALEXANDER THE AMUSED" and it was so freaking funny.

**Disclaimer:** Hephaistion, Alexander and all other characters that are familiar to you belongs to WB, Oliver Stone, history and a lot more people, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, WB and a lot more people. Only Xerxes Kronus and other unfamiliar characters are mine. No illegal manufacturing or distribution is intended therefore no money is being made. This is just a product of a fifteen-year-old girl's imagination.

_This is part I of Alexander's chapter..._

**Read and Review...**

* * *

**Previously...**

With that he took a deep breath, kissed Hephaistion's hand and sliced the flesh near the man's beating pulse using the dagger in his hands.

Crimson stained the white sheets of the bed as Phai's blood continues to flow freely from the wound while Xerxes quietly looked on.

* * *

**III Memories of a King part I**

**It **seems only yesterday when I first held gazes with the eyes that stole the blue from the sky.

It was a fine morning for wrestling and our instructor was going on about the ways of war while I was tasked to fight against the new boy in class.

I overheard Cassander informing Nearchus earlier that he caught a glimpse of this new boy.

Cassander said he was pretty.

He lied.

He did not say that this boy was breathtakingly beautiful.

While we were fighting, I could not concentrate. The mere scent of him that smells like cinnamon mixed with apples makes me intoxicated. Before I knew it, he was twisting my arms and had me pinned down in the ground.

Our instructor congratulated him, Hephaistion Amynthor, for a job well done.

The prince and conqueror in me burned in anger. Gorgeous or not, who does this boy think he is? I am his prince. I attacked him. Our teacher held me firmly and told me that HE won fair and square. Hah! As if! Is intoxicating your hormonal boy of an opponent with your smell fair? I think not!

But before I could speak, he opened those cupid lips of his.

"Would you like me to let you win Alexander?"

I shook my head no and promised him that I would beat him next time. Fair and Square.

I never got to keep that promise.

Each and every time we wrestle, it is always he who wins. No matter how bulky I become, his lean frame always gets the best out of me.

As we grew older, my fascination for the beautiful face of his shifted to my fascination to his whole person. I found myself falling in love with my best friend.

I read to him the stories of my ancestor Achilles and to my delight, he finds pleasure in hearing my endless tales about the Greek hero. From that day on I decided that he is to be my very own Patroclus.

For many years everything went fine between us. When my father was killed, it was Phai who crowned me as King of Macedonia at age 20. When we conquered Asia, it was Phai who stood by my side.

It was our shared dream to build an empire that would connect all the people of the world.

It was that dream that allowed us to rule almost all of the known world.

It was that dream that brought us to Babylon.

But it was Babylon that broke us apart.

* * *

**Part** two shall be posted soon. It will deal with Alexander's memories from the time they stepped inside that garden in Babylon up to the moment before Xerxes arrived. It will not actually deal with Alexander's memories of battles or such, just memories regarding sweet and beautiful Blue Eyes.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
